Make It True
by SilverSterlingRose
Summary: It is Valentines Day at Pandora and the only thing on Oz's mind is his servant and friend Gilbert. He must tell him something important, but when he finds Gil in tears he wonders what could be wrong. What will happen between the two?


**Just a little Valentines gift for you guys! This one-shot is about Ozbert, so if you don't favor Yaoi, please do not waste your time reading to only be disappointed! Hope you all have a lovely Valentines Day!**

* * *

><p>"Gil!" Oz ran through the garden in search of his servant and friend, Gilbert Nightray. It was February 14th and he had something extremely important he needed to tell Gilbert. He ran past the Sterling Silver Roses and stopped to turn around and go back to them. Right in the center of the beautiful flowers, turned away from Oz, was Gilbert.<p>

"Gilbert! I have been looking for you everywhere…Gil?" Oz heard sniffling and started to worry. He edged closer to Gilbert and reached out to grab his shoulder, but he stopped and pulled back. Gil never liked to be touched so instead, Oz just sat behind him and leaned against his back. Shocked, Gilbert finally spoke up.

"Oz, do you love someone?" Gilbert was trying to hold in his tears as he waited to hear what he already knew. Oz was in love, with Alice.

"Eh? Yea, I love someone. This person is really great although sometimes extremely arrogant and stubborn," a few tears escaped Gilberts eyes, "I have known this person for a while and I have the feeling that they might love me too, but I am too scared to ask…" Oz sighed and tilted his head a little, "Everyone assumes that I am in love with Alice, and I am," more tears, "but as a sisterly way…" Gilbert gasped and turned to look at the back of Oz's head. Could he be in love with Sharon, or possible Echo?

"What about you Gil? Do you love someone?" it was now Oz's turn to get a little teary eyed.

"Erm, yea and I've known them a while as well," Oz immediately thought of his sister Ada, "This person is great and I don't deserve someone so angelic," Gilbert realized as he said this that it was the whole truth. He would never be able to call this person his, "I would do anything for this person, even take me own life if it meant he would be…!" Gilbert immediately shot his hand to his mouth realizing what he had just said.

"He?" Oz got up and walked around so he was facing the red faced Gilbert.

"I-I… Its not… I meant…" Gilbert wasn't able to finish.

Oz yanked Gilberts hand away from his mouth and leaned in. Their lips met and stayed there for what seemed like forever. It was a type of passionate kiss that only true love could brand. Oz let go of Gilberts hand and moved his own hand to Gilbert's neck.

Gil wrapped one arm around Oz's waist to pull him closer and his other hand rested on his loves cheek. Neither of them wished to stop and they kissed until air was impossible to grasp. They both pulled away and stared at each other in awe. It was getting dark out and the stars started to shine.

"I hope this mean I am the angelic one," Oz chuckled and stared at Gilbert amorously. It looked as though Gilbert was about to cry. He pulled Oz closer so that he was sitting on his lap and buried his face into Oz's chest.

"I-I have loved you for so long O-Oz! Ever since the day you stopped that pot from falling on me," this was over ten years ago when Oz and Gilbert had just met, "I always thought you were in love with Alice and I never thought you could love me," Since Oz was slightly higher then Gilbert at the moment, he tilted his chin up to look at him.

"Gil," he was being serious and his voice showed it, "You must be pretty stupid to have not known my feelings for you," Oz then laughed and cupped Gilberts face, "All these years I have been giving small hints here and there, wishing you would finally realize. Remember when you said you would never leave me?" Gilbert nodded remember then time from when they were BOTH thirteen and fourteen, "I thought you had finally caught on but did not want to believe so, because if you had not returned those feelings, I do not know what I might have done," Gilbert gazed at Oz in amazement. He surely did not deserve him.

"O-oz," just then, Gilbert spotted a star falling from the sky, "A shooting star!" he pointed above Oz and they both stared up at the sky. They stayed there, staring at the night sky, holding onto each other. "_Nothing can be more perfect," _Gil thought, "Are you going to make a wish and hope it comes true?" Oz looked down at Gilbert and smiled.

"Nope" Gil stared at Oz in shock.

"Why not?" he was puzzled and did not know if he might have done something wrong, "Did I-I do som…" Oz once again cut off Gilbert with another long and zealous kiss.  
>"I will not wish for something to come true. Wishes are just dreams that pile up and wait to come true and they will not unless I make them," Oz explained this carefully. Gilbert was surprised at how much sense that made, "If I had not have acted on a whim and kissed you, my wish might have never come true! Now that it has," Oz leaned closer to Gilbert making the both of them blush, "I couldn't wish for anything more," that was true for them both. They spent the rest of the night in each others arms, exchanging sweet kisses and making up for time that had been lost. Love has no boundaries!<p>

_You can wish for something and hope for it to come true,_  
><em>Or you can wish for something and make it come true!<em>


End file.
